Wonderland Secret Worlds
Wonderland Secret Worlds is an adventure-strategy game starring Stinky, Loof, Peegue and Qookie. Story During one cold night a magical storm came in the early hours, the next morning, there was no light, only dazzling darkness in the skies. A magical storm called The Void swept through the entire of the peaceful Wonderland, as Stinky witnessed the horrible storm blowing around his cove, his little friends the Stinkers were sucked into the void storm and stolen from him. Stinky then began his adventure, ne eding his friends for help. He sought to rescue the baby stinkers from the storm. Collecting his friend Loof, they double teamed their way to Wondertown. Stinky and Loof passed the gates into Wondertown, where they soon acquired the help of the mayor Peegue, who govenered the town. With the special Peegue's Pass they accessed the restricted docking lane of the town and left. They soon passed into a wonderful meadow and crept slowly upto a creepy castle. The trio of heroes arrived to the Creepy Keep, a deserted old castle full of bats, ghosts and dangerous traps, together they braved the halls and passageways, overcoming the spooky challenges and gaining more stars. They then headed back and traveled towards Foggy Mountains. Before the trio could climb to the peaks, they met Qookie the local in her cottage and with her valuable friendship and help, they were able to navigate the mountains. Passing through caves and ice fields and resting along the mountain lodge near the tops, they braved the peak to place their flag on the top of mountain and collect the star, they also noticed an odd gateway, but were barred access for not having mysterious rainbow stars... The group headed to Fire Island via boat access from the lighthouse near the harbour. Making their way through the sandy, rainy, scorching paths, they made into the volcano, where Loof was lost from the rest of the gang and had to find his own way. They reunited and together they worked their way to a treasured map that enabled them the help to navigate the Forever Forest of Wonderland. The quartet navigated the steep and dangerous ways of the forest, getting lost and reuniting near the borders, they eventually crossed the border into the horrible Wasteland. The gang of heroes made it to the wasteland, where the deserts were cold and dangerous, navigating through the majestic pyramids and temples, they came upon the magical gate to the void. The heroes entered into the void, where nothing was right and things were wrong. They lost their ways and met back up, eventually uncovering a secret location in the heart of the void's magic, they broke the doors that lead to the Stinkers. The quartet of heroes discovered the stolen Stinkers lost inside a temple near the edge of Wonderland, together, they rescued the helpless Stinkers and celebrated the rescue with fireworks and a happy ending. Features *'Explore the world of Wonderland:' Secret Worlds offers over one hundred new levels to explore. Gameplay elements are as varied as rolling boulders, glass prisms, exploding powder-kegs, trigger-happy UFOs, mysterious Rainbow Spirits, and much much more. Each level offers new surprises. *'Control up to four Characters:' Stinky and Loof, Wonderland's original heroes, are joined by Qookie and Peegue in their quest through Wonderland Secret Worlds. Together they must face intricate puzzles and unique action challenges. *'Find the Secret Worlds and Save the Stinkers:' Secret levels, story book elements, map-screens and more enhance your gameplay experience. Wonderland needs you! Download the Free Demo now and see for yourself why Wonderland has become a player favorite around the globe. Secretworlds1.jpg|Stinky on the story. Secretworlds2.jpg|Four friends in the Foggy Mountains. Secretworlds3.jpg|The Old Windmill Secretworlds4.jpg|A portion of the Wonderland map 400px-Wonderland Map Whole.jpg|The entire map of Wonderland Full Version Continue your journey and save the little Stinkers by buying the full version. Get more story elements, new surprises, secret levels and much much more. This game is only costs $19.95, so you can ENJOY the Wonderland experience. Demo Want to test? Play Wonderland Secret Worlds for free of charge with Chompers, both heroes in Stinky's Cove and Windy Hills. The free demo is for you. Updates While there are no updates in this game, the current version is v1.00. Worlds in Wonderland Secret Worlds * Stinky's Cove * Windy Hills * Wondertown * The Plains * Creepy Keep * The Foggy Mountains * Fire Island * Volcano * Forever Forest * Wasteland * The Void * Cloud City * Stinker Rescue External links http://www.midnightsynergy.com/secretworlds/ http://www.midnightsynergy.com/nutters/ http://www.midnightsynergy.com/secretworlds/hints/ Category:Wonderland